


the beach

by create2exist



Category: Dream Team RPF, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/create2exist/pseuds/create2exist
Summary: Clay and George share more than just an ocean.Based on The Beach by The Neighbourhood.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George - Relationship, Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 48





	the beach

**Author's Note:**

> okay so idk about this one chief......... but im posting it anyways !! hope u enjoy :)

Clay has always considered the beach his escape, the place in which he could put his mind to rest and finally make him unwind. Almost therapeutically, the sand beneath his bare feet and the sound of the waves crashing put him at ease and, sometimes, even to sleep. 

_It’s kind of a cliché coming from a Florida boy, isn’t it?_

He hadn’t been to the beach in a while, though, but now he weirdly felt himself being pulled towards the tide in the middle of the stupid pity-party he was throwing tonight.

Crying to his mom on the phone for an hour and skipping all his meals today wasn’t really in his plans, but it happened nonetheless after a long, stressful week of thinking too much.

Enough was enough, so he followed the siren-like call that guided him towards the beach, to that one spot he always visited whenever he felt like he was reaching his breaking point.

Clay grabbed his car keys, knowing he would be where he needed to be in mere minutes giving him a bit of certainty. The spot wasn’t too far away, so there was no need to speed this time even if he really wanted to.

Once there, he found himself alone _─ it wasn’t like he was expecting anyone else to be there at 4am or wanted company, anyways._ The chilly midnight wind blew stray blond locks away from his face, every step he took leaving a trail behind like the ghosts of several sadnesses from the past he had left in that very beach.

He stopped to breathe in the salty air and admire the view, the stars and moonlight reflecting in the deep water way too beautiful for him to fully take in. It all seemed perfect aesthetically, and it sure was a view that would make one forget their troubles away, but Clay just couldn’t get something _─ someone ─_ out of his mind.

Sitting down seemed like the best option for his sleep deprived body if he didn’t want to fall over, so he did just that and stared into the ocean in a trance-like state as always. 

After some time trying to unfocus, he found himself still caught up in his emotions and not feeling the numbing effect he used to feel every time he came to the beach. It weirded him out, even made him cringe physically. 

_Why was letting his feelings go so difficult this time? Why was this heartache unlike any other he has had before?_

That and many other questions clouded his brain, making him numb to the sensory stimuli surrounding him as he felt weak and wanted to let himself go and cry again.

Clay felt as if he could do nothing, and the already settled nerves and feelings burning a hole right in his chest didn’t help his helplessness at all. He felt hopeless, the long for someone he couldn’t have was making him feel sick. His feelings were making him feel sick.

_His need for George and his touch was making him feel sick._

Long forgotten was the promise he made to himself of not letting this attraction to his best friend get a hold of him, the absolute need for George had already taken over at this point. 

There was not one night in which he didn’t think about confessing, not one conversation in which he didn’t feel the need to blurt out his ever present feelings towards him.

Subconsciously, he had walked up to the shore and dipped his feet in a water so chilly he didn’t even feel against his heating body. Closing his eyes, he begged for the heartache to end and stayed like that for some time.

The sudden _ding_ of a text took him out of place, his sudden peace now ruined. 

_‘I’m worried about you.’_

He read it and his heart dropped, not expecting the sender to message him something so sudden at all.

“George,” Clay said in a whisper that got lost in the breeze.

Another _ding_ came in, a gray bubble showing up right in front of his eyes.

_‘You’ve been distant lately… is anything wrong?’_

George knew when something was wrong with Clay instantly, it was kind of like a super power. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, George could see right through him.

He took a deep breath before replying, gathering his thoughts and then throwing them away and ignoring the red flags in his mind telling him to stop what he was doing.

 _‘Can you do me a favor?’_ he sent.

_‘Uh, depends? Is everything okay?’_

He felt insane typing his request before sending it.

 _‘Please go to the beach.’_ was all Clay sent, no further explanation just because he didn’t have one. 

All he had was the need to stay connected to George, and his stupid brain had sort of found a way to make it somewhat possible.

_‘What?’_

_‘You told me you have one right in front of your place, don’t you?’_

_‘Yeah, but why do you want me to go?’_

_‘Just go and call me when you get there.”_

With that, he ended the text conversation and put the phone back in his pocket. Not fully expecting George to follow his instructions, he decided not to wait by the phone and stare at his screen until he went mad. 

Minutes went by and, deep down, Clay was scared he had completely ignored him and gone back to whatever he was doing. 

Until his phone finally rang.

“Clay,” George said softly, almost as if he knew how vulnerable he felt right now. The sound of waves crashing heard from across the call started mixing with the ones right in front of him. 

_George was at the beach as well._

“George,” Clay smiled weakly, the other’s voice soothing his soul.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Put your feet in the water,” he instructed, everything that was worrying him now completely tangled with the tide and washing off.

“Why would─ okay?” 

A curse fell from George’s lips, the water was probably just as cold as the one keeping his own feet wet.

“We’re sharing an ocean,” he whispered, tone calm and letting George know he was doing alright now, “Both of us are feeling the same water on our feet.”

“Clay…” the brown-haired boy said as he looked down at his feet, the realization of them feeling the same thing filling up his chest with something indescribable, “...Talk to me, _please_ ”

The plea took him by surprise, melting him right there on the spot and making him want to spit everything out.

“Sometimes I wish we could share more things,” he admitted, “I wish we could feel the same feelings, too, just like how we’re both feeling the ocean at our feet. I think things would be easier that way, y’know? I wouldn’t have to think this much, or… feel this weird feeling in my chest.”

“What do you feel?” George asked in a hushed tone, not really knowing where all of this was going, but chest feeling weird as well nonetheless. 

“I don’t know what I feel,” Clay was almost too sincere, “I just know I feel something that’s burning me,” he paused for a bit, cautious as to what he was going to say, “and, correct me if I’m wrong, but I feel it burning you too…”

George doesn’t correct him at all, he knows it’s true. He’s burning just like Clay.

“... And it makes me feel like shit, because I don’t want it to burn. I want it gone…” his tone picked up for a bit, but softened right up as his voice reflected how tired he felt inside, “... But I also don’t, because this burning feels too good sometimes.”

“How can something that burns feel good?” George asked not only Clay, but himself. _How could a crush so prohibited like his feel so right?_

“It just does,” Clay shrugged, “Sure, it makes me feel sick from time to time and it tires me like nothing else, but sometimes… it just feels right.”

“It feels right…” the other man repeated in a barely audible whisper.

Suddenly, silence reigned in the call and all that could be heard was the wind.

“George…” the blond finally broke the silence.

“Clay?”

“if I told you that I loved you, what would you say?” 

“I─ I would say I love you too.”

Clay and George shared a smile, a new joint feeling of happiness bonding both together like the ocean between them.


End file.
